WINTER-BALL-Matters-Flush-and-Cooperative
angryGardener AG began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 19:31 -- AG: Hello AT: Hi. AG: So, how are you? AT: That is a compllicated question AT: Do you reallly want an answerr AG: You don't have to answer it if you don't want to AG: But, uh, you know Varani, right? AT: Yes AT: Welll somewhat AT: I was sorrt of dellirrious frrom bllood lloss when I reallly was ablle to tallk to herr AG: Well...do you know if she has a matesprit? AT: Uh AT: No AT: I don't AG: Well, uh...shit, uh...sorry for bothering you AT: Arre you asking forr the reason that I think that you're asking AT: Which is to say anything but idlle curriosity AG: Why do you think I'm asking? AT: Welll the obvious trraditionall thing woulld be that you werre pllotting herr death, and checking to ensurre that therre woulld be no one to act against you in retrribution AG: What? AT: What? AG: What? AT: What. AG: I'm not planning to kill her AT: Oh welll that's a rellief AT: I'm in enough pain that executing you woulld have been ratherr inconvenient AG: Uh...thanks, I guess... AT: Regarrdlless if you're llooking forr a ♥ with herr I woulld suggest being ratherr good at llooking forr peoplle AT: Because I'm not surre wherre she went afterr she hellped Aaisha with my wounds AT: And she generrallly seems fairrlly skittish AT: Though allso a decent sorrt of trrolll AG: Well, uh...thanks for the info AT: It's reallly not much inforrmation at alll AG: Yeah AT: Yes. AG: Well, uh, I can go AT: Welll if you have nothing ellse to ask then perrhaps that woulld be best AG: Actually, uh, what do you do as a Theif of Life? AT: Welll AT: It's compllicated AT: Which is to say I'm prretty surre therre arre a numberr of things that I can orr willl be ablle to do and I'm stilll trrying to underrstand it mysellf AT: Which is to say underrstand it in such a way that I don't accidentallly killl anyone ellse AG: Can you heal people? AT: Yes AT: In a way AT: It requirres a sourrce, though AG: Oh... AT: I can move LLifes arround, but I can't crreate them AG: Well, I'm definitely not dying for Lorcan AT: I allso doubt that I coulld heall a headlless corrpse AG: Yeah, we can just find a way to wake her up on "THE GOLDEN MOON" AT: Prrospit AT: I'm surrprrised that she isn't awake therre AT: Maybe I coulld llook forr herr AG: I can help AT: You're frree to trry AT: I'm not going to wait on you and I don't expect you to do the same forr me AG: Also, uh...do you have a team? AT: Yes AG: Okay, can I join it? AT: Why AG: I've been stuck on LoMaM...all alone AT: Have you trried tallking to the peoplle who have the capacity to move you beforre now AT: LLike LLibby AT: Orr I guess even Vigill AG: I'll try talking to Libby AT: Okay AG: But would you be alright if Libby moved me to your team's planet? AT: I'm just going to say that my currrent team is Adam, Arrty, and Kylle AT: But I have no idea wherre Adam is at this point AG: Arty and Kyle are pretty nice guys AG: I'm to guess you're pretty happy with your team AT: You're sorrt of missing the point AT: Which is to say the totall llack of trrollls that arren't me AG: If I were to come to your planet, what would you do? AT: Oh and LLilla is allso therre, but she's harrdlly a parrt of any team inclluding me by the way that she's handlling it AT: I woulld prrobablly do verry llittlle of anything AT: Therre is a holle in my chest AG: Yeah, Eribus told me AT: Yeah AG: So, would you like for me to join your team? AT: It isn't a huge issue forr me AT: If you do, allrright AT: If you don't, allso allrright AG: Okay, thanks AG: ish AG: Well, I don't have any further questions AT: Okay AG: Uh, later Lorrea AT: Toodlles. -- angryGardener AG gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 20:20 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Mike